


the stars shine for you

by orphan_account



Category: Shall we live/Outcasts
Genre: Closet Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, angst sort of but not really, for those of you just randomly finding this fic zac is an empath, its just one line but whatever i found it deppressing so might as well tag it just in case, this has a fancy title for shameless porn, when he says he knows what ray's feeling he means it literally not in a controlling way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What started as a bet made out of boredom leads to something more intense.





	the stars shine for you

**Author's Note:**

> im trying v hard but i am a simple asexual this is my first time writing smut

Sitting next to Ray, their thighs almost touching, Zac didn't expect this day to be anything more than another calm day of reading. The universe, it seems, had other plans, considering that in that moment, Carter and Skylar barged in excitedly.   
\---   
Zac followed Ray upstairs, intending to steal his hiding spot if it was big enough. Zac slipped into Carter's room after him, closing the door behind him. As he opened the closet door, Ray’s eyes widened in panic.

 “What are you doing?!” He whispered.   
 "Following you", Zac replied quietly, going into the closet next to him.   
 "Find your own hiding spot!" Ray protested weakly.   
 Despite his complaints, Zac could tell he wasn't actually mad, so he chose to ignore him in favor of pushing some of the clothes nearby to the side in order to make more room.   
 "It'll probably take her awhile to find us here. Maybe we should do something to pass the time", Zac said absentmindedly.   
 "How about a bet?" Ray said, shifting to face him. "First one to make a noise loses." Zac barely had time to nod in agreement before he felt Ray press their lips together. Feeling Ray's hands cup his face, Zac moved one of his hands up to Ray's hair and tugged slightly. Ray gasped softly and Zac took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, trying to get his boyfriend to cave first. Ray pressed himself up against Zac pulling him closer, so close. His breath was quickly running out and soon enough they had to part for air. 

 He slowly caught his breath, too overwhelmed to notice that Ray had moved until Zac felt his hand to palm his crotch. He almost groaned before remembering their bet and biting his tongue slightly to silence himself. The pain helped clear his head slightly, and he bent his head down to Ray's neck and bite down. The hand rubbing him off faltered, and Zac could hear Ray’s shaky breathing. 

  Zac took the opportunity to 


End file.
